


床

by johnnyvenn



Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [3]
Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, 这不又剧透了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 【我真的要被这个武侠范的译名搞死！立刻脑补出两人山洞里双修武林秘籍的画面……】（题文不符）
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887646
Kudos: 1





	床

“你这里……怎么样？”韩云信有点犹豫，眼睛看着别处。

“没有信号覆盖，最近的城镇离这里50公里，没水没电没暖气，总之，没有一切。”麦尼尔回答。

哼，韩云信鼻子里喷出口气，算是对他选的这座建筑的评价。他围着房子左右转了好几圈，像野猫巡视领地，抬手摸了摸砖块，最后回过身来说：“好吧。我也没有别的选择。”

麦尼尔戴着眼镜，西服领带一丝不苟，皮鞋反射着蓝色的光，看起来像个搞金融的混蛋。他掏出钥匙利落地打开门上的大锁，往一边用力一拉，门开了条缝，搭上两只手才堪堪推开。灰尘铁粉簌簌下坠，在他头顶上盖了薄薄一层。麦尼尔不介意这些小事，也不介意另外一个男人呆立着没来帮忙。沉闷的摩擦声响起，铁锈弄脏了麦尼尔的皮鞋，他低头默默用力，额头渗出汗珠。一番努力，大门总算完全开启，光线掺合进灰尘里，暂时没能入侵到建筑物内部。两人在门口等待灰尘散去，韩云信觉得此刻自己如同霍华德·卡特的跟班，等着进去给法老一锤子。但是这个破仓库与金字塔毫无相似之处，只有灰尘让他联想到诅咒，进而联想到木乃伊和死亡。

等黑暗渐渐退隐，里面的情况呈现在他们面前。韩云信眼睛眨了眨，好像飞进去只小虫子。眼泪被刺激出来，他一个劲儿眨眼，显得有些狼狈。抬手正要揉眼，却被麦尼尔一把抓住。透过模糊的泪眼，他感觉到麦尼尔按着他的后颈，狠狠地往他的眼睛里吹气。

“不准用手！”他的声音也恶狠狠的，但是韩云信眼睛舒服多了。

仓库里也不是一无所有，他刚一睁开眼，就跟那张大床撞了个正着。一张雪白、干净、柔软的床，怪异地横在灰尘、垃圾、铁锈和蜘蛛网中间。他越看，就越觉得那张床白得过分，好像仓库里所有的光都源自那张床。它点亮了周围的空气。

怎么做到如此一尘不染？韩云信快步上前，无法抑制用手触摸的冲动。这必然是假的，在那人面前，没有什么是真的。他必须确认真实性，然而却始终没有忘记自己的身份——“霍华德·卡特的跟班”。他问：“这个可以摸吗？”

麦尼尔点头，意识到韩云信是背对自己的，又把可以二字说出口。

是软的，也是硬的。不像家里的老旧床垫，过硬，也不像旅馆的廉价床垫，过软。他从来没有体验过这种触感。床单顺滑细腻，好像能把人吸进去。一朵云悬浮于此。他揉搓着床单，想象着皮肤在上面的触感。

“就在这里，怎么样？”

“床倒是不错。”韩云信咕哝着。

“为你准备的。”

韩云信突然扭过头来，好像想起了什么，“你说你成功过？”

麦尼尔抱着胳膊，手指发白。“成功过一次，我最好的人。”

“他现在呢？”

“在哈瓦那。”

“哦，不会还是贩毒吧？”

“我不知道。”

韩云信歪头看他，“不是你最好的手下吗？”

一阵安静，麦尼尔踏步向前，他低头凑近韩云信，声音严肃而低沉，“你确定要这么干吗？”

韩云信当然知道这个人没说出来的担忧是什么。你确定吗？难道就没有更加正规的戒毒机构吗？你就只能可悲到求助犯罪分子吗？韩警官，你能坚持下去吗？就算成功了，你怎么向洛杉矶警署解释你的失踪呢？……在昏暗的光线中，韩云信的瞳孔看起来是黑色的，和头发同一个颜色，他用那双黑色的瞳孔盯着麦尼尔，“我确定。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【后面韩云信毒瘾犯了，走火入魔。麦尼尔赶紧脱掉自己和对方的衣服（不知道为什么要脱衣服武侠片里都是这么演的！），盘腿在韩云信后面运气，将真气源源不断输送过去。然后韩云信吐出一口血晕倒在麦尼尔怀里。为了彻底给韩云信解毒，也为了巩固武功，两人在床上赤条条地修炼起来。哎呀，怎么修炼的呢？总之，七七四十九天之后，脱胎换骨的两位大侠神清气爽地走出仓库，投身茫茫江湖之中……】


End file.
